


Into the darkness

by Kaellig



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, BSG: Razor, Drama, F/F, Pegasus - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10324241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: «Пегас», верит Кендра, утратил право пережить эту войну в тот момент, когда его экипаж отрёкся от того, что делало их когда-то людьми.





	

«Пегас», звёздный крейсер класса «Меркурий». Длина — тысяча шестьсот метров. Максимальная численность экипажа — две тысячи пятьсот человек. Смертоносная махина, оборудованная по последнему слову техники и укомплектованная лучшими из лучших: лучшими офицерами, лучшими пилотами, лучшими техниками, лучшей командой спецназа. Краса и гордость флота Двенадцати Колоний.

И — последний рубеж обороны.

(Так они говорят себе: отступать некуда, позади — лишь выжженные ядерными боеголовками колонии, вокруг — равнодушный бескрайний космос. Есть только «Пегас» — оскалившийся, зажатый в угол, готовый продать свою жизнь подороже. Сколь долго бы они ни продержались, впереди их ждёт только один конец. Историю пишут те, кому удаётся выжить; и если написать их историю будет некому, то нужно ли связывать себя привычными нормами морали?)

Иногда Кендре кажется, что все они на самом деле мертвы — погибли при первом ударе, ещё там, на верфях Скорпии, просто не заметив этого, и теперь сквозь мёртвую пустоту с мертвецами на борту летит корабль-призрак.

Она идёт по коридору, её ботинки звонко стучат по металлическому полу, и этот звук, отражаясь от переборок, разносится зловещим эхом. Она помнит тот день, когда только прибыла на «Пегас» — один из последних дней до конца света, — помнит людей в форме, деловито сновавших по палубам и коридорам, и гул голосов, наполнявших корабль жизнью. Сейчас же она добирается до командного центра, не встретив по пути ни единой живой души (живой? души? она не уверена, остался ли здесь хоть кто-то живой, но знает, что души здесь совершенно точно нет больше ни у кого), лишь у сломанных дверей застыли два морпеха с пустыми, неподвижными взглядами. 

У каждого из них свой способ мириться с действительностью. Одни говорят себе, что это война, а на войне хороши любые средства, пока они позволяют протянуть ещё хотя бы день; другие ведут себя как ни в чём не бывало, продолжая шутить, смеяться и получать удовольствие от жизни, даже если эта жизнь теперь включает в себя ежедневные издевательства над пленной сайлонкой и перестрелки с её хромированными кузенами; третьи, как эти двое, вообще перестают воспринимать мир вокруг, реагируя только на непосредственную угрозу и прямые приказы.

Сама Кендра просто решает, что они всё равно уже мертвы, а значит, не имеет ни малейшего значения, как именно она относилась бы к происходящему при жизни.

(Даже если они на самом деле живы; даже если у них есть всё-таки шанс победить; даже если где-то продолжают вести бой остатки колониального флота, медленно, но верно тесня противника, — «Пегас», верит Кендра, утратил право пережить эту войну в тот момент, когда его экипаж отрёкся от того, что делало их когда-то людьми.)

***

Кейн крутит головой и украдкой трёт шею, когда ей кажется, что этого никто не видит. Кендра — видит и ловит себя на неожиданно остром желании подойти и размять её затёкшие плечи. Сколько часов та провела уже на мостике, не двигаясь с места, лишь раздавая приказы резким, поистине _командным_ тоном? И сколько часов спала перед этим? Если бы не редкие, едва заметные проявления усталости, можно было бы решить, что Кейн и сама такая же машина, как и те, с которыми они сражаются за право называться господствующей расой.

Кендра стряхивает призрачное ощущение тёплой кожи с кончиков пальцев и поводит плечами. Им всем не мешало бы отдохнуть, но отдых ждёт их на _той_ стороне, а на этой придётся уж как-нибудь обходиться без него.

«Мы — лезвия», — говорит Кейн, устремив лихорадочно блестящий взгляд на экран, с которого уже оттёрли кровь и мозги Йоргена Бельзена. В ушах Кендры всё ещё отдаётся звук выстрела, хотя она уже не может сказать, которого именно: того, что сделала Кейн, хладнокровно пустив пулю в лоб своему старпому за попытку оспорить её приказ, или того, что сделала она сама, развязав кровавую бойню на борту гражданского судна? 

«Мы — лезвия», — повторяет она вслед за адмиралом и думает о том, что ни одно лезвие не сохраняет свою смертоносность вечно. Рано или поздно режущая кромка затупляется, на ней появляются выщербины, а однажды металл, не выдержав напряжения, просто надламывается, пронзительным звоном приветствуя собственную смерть.

Они все здесь — лезвия, разящие и безжалостные, но только одно из них действительно имеет значение, и если оно сломается, от остальных уже не будет толку.

Если Кейн сломается, это будет означать конец их войны.

Кейн ловит её внимательный взгляд, вопросительно приподнимает тонкие брови (по которым так хочется провести пальцами, а после — разгладить хмурые складки на её лбу; Кендра ещё помнит, насколько моложе выглядит их адмирал, когда её не гложут постоянные тревоги) и, не дождавшись ответа, мягко улыбается уголком рта.

(Кендра помнит и то, как выглядит её настоящая улыбка, и сердце горько сжимается, потому что Кейн улыбалась так только той, что оказалась в конечном счёте предателем и шпионом. Сайлоном.)

***

Она всё же разминает её плечи, и напряжённую до каменной твёрдости шею, и уставшую поясницу — позже, когда их бесконечная вахта подходит к концу (так решает сама Кендра, настойчиво уводя адмирала с мостика, и та в кои-то веки просто позволяет ей это сделать, выдавая тем самым крайнюю степень усталости) и они остаются в адмиральской каюте одни.

Кендра знает, что не сможет занять место Джины, — она и не стремится к этому. Зачем пытаться заменить ту, которая предала их всех, каждый миг напоминая о причинённой ею боли, если можно быть просто кем-то, кому не всё равно, кто не хочет, чтобы Кейн сожгла себя чрезмерным и никому не нужным усилием? Кем-то совсем другим, настолько, чтобы не вызывать ни единой ассоциации, ни единой мысли о _той_.

Ладони Кендры скользят по смуглой коже, натягивают, собирая её складками в кулак, и отпускают снова, пока спина Кейн не приобретает красноватый оттенок. Кендра прижимается губами между чётко очерченными лопатками и замирает, вдыхая запах мускуса и пота.

Кейн резко переворачивается, опрокидывая её на койку, впивается колючим, болезненным поцелуем в шею, прикусывает грудь, скрытую под двумя майками и топом, затем нетерпеливо дёргает ремень форменных брюк. Её собственная грудь, обнажённая, с отвердевшими, собравшимися в крупные горошины сосками, притягивает взгляд Кендры, и она тяжело сглатывает.

Секс с Хеленой Кейн похож на атаку сайлонских рейдеров: стремительный, головокружительный натиск, дезориентирующий и не оставляющий места ни единой мысли, кроме отчаянного желания жить. Кендра задыхается под жёсткими прикосновение её губ или языка, стонет в голос от резких толчков пальцев, вторгающихся в её тело; каждое голодное движение бёдер, каждый хриплый выдох Кейн сводят её с ума, окончательно стирая осознание реальности происходящего.

Здесь, в этой постели, нет ни намёка на нежность и заботу — только звериная страсть, позволяющая им обеим на короткий миг почувствовать себя живыми.

Возможно, если бы Кендра была пилотом вайпера, она чувствовала бы то же самое, забираясь в кабину, но её место — на мостике, рядом с адмиралом, и её вполне устраивает то, что у неё есть.

***

Корабль-призрак продолжает свой путь сквозь непроглядную тьму, в глубинах которой их вовсе не ожидает спасительный свет; но Кендра не смотрит вперёд. Она смотрит на Кейн, стоящую наискось от неё — спина привычно напряжена, взгляд полон решимости, одна рука поднята к губам, пальцы рассеянно шевелятся, словно перебирая мысли, переполняющие эту голову, — и Кендра знает: какие бы чудовища ни поджидали их в темноте, они не сравнятся с теми, что населяют корабль. 


End file.
